Rarepair Week 1
by Mamukoots
Summary: For Fe rarepair week. Modern AU RobinxTiki!


_(What's up yo! It been a while. School's started and damn is it a doozy. So much work. Less writing or drawing. But ive had some time to write for fe rarepair week whoop whoop! Unfortunately, I'm a wee bit too late so next time I'll join completely. These are some stories for my favorite ships that no one else ships. Starting off with Robin and Tiki! Surprising, I know.)_

* * *

Robin wakes up early in the morning. Her face is red with embarrassment. It doesn't help that it's the weekend. She has all day to get the guts to talk to her.

The cute girl from the coffee shop other day still lingers in her mind. Her green hair and her attractive body shape still leaves an imprint in Robin's mind.

She remembers it clearly-she walked up to the counter, asking for a chocolate mocha. She had another girl with her-long black hair and a white hairband.

Was that her girlfriend?

Robin fills with jealousy. She sighs and gets out of bed, putting on her favorite purple shorts and beige crop top. She puts on her creepy but cool jacket given to her by her father, and walks out of the dorm room.

The hallway if full of chatter and rumors.

"Did you hear about the new girl? She's a manakete, apparently," Cordelia whispers.

Sumia nods. "Like Nowi. She's older though, and she's the daughter of the principal, Naga."

"I heard she has a girlfriend," Sully chuckled. "She's a woman slayer."

Robin sighs. She has no chance with her. She notices bouncing bundles of green and yellow down the hall. Before she knew it, it was in her face, and all she heard was giggling.

"Nowi, now isn't the time for playing," Robin says gently. Nowi was a good friend of hers, next to Lissa, Frederick and Chrom.

Nowi pouts. "Why? Is it about-"

Robin gives her a big 'shhhh' and blushes. "Yes. And she's taken. Even if she weren't, she's too good for me."

Nowi cocks her head to the side. "Tiki isn't taken."

She isn't?

"Haha, Say'ri likes her, but Tiki has her eyes one someone else. We don't know who. This may be your chance to talk!"

Robin is full of relief and panic. She isn't taken, but she has eyes on someone else.

Robin smiles sheepishly. "Maybe."

She bends down to be at face level with Nowi. "Do you know where Tiki is?"

Nowi nods. "Follow me!"

They walk into the courtyard. Tharja is reading an ominous purple book, with Ricken peeking over her shoulder to read some parts too. Stahl is walking sluggishly to his room, bread in his mouth and books in hand. Chrom was talking to Lissa and Frederick was looking intently at the bench next to the main building doors-where Tiki was sitting.

Robin gulps. Nowi smiles. "Go! Go to her!"

Nowi pushes Robin a little, making Robin stumble. It shifts into an awkward walking cycle. She stops like a robot in front of the bench, where Tiki is reading a book.

"This isn't accurate...Marth would never…"

She stops reading and looks up at Robin. She stands up and smiles.

Tiki is shorter than her. And the polar opposite of her. She's wearing a pastel pink jacket, which is white inside, and wears a red halter top underneath her jacket. She's wearing shorts like Robin-but they match her shirt. A bright, vibrant red. Her boots are long and red as well. Her hair is a beautiful shade of green, and her hair accessory is a tiny gold dragon, clipped to the side of her head.

Robins face turns red. "H-hi! I was just coming up to you to welcome you to Ylisse High. Since you're from Valm and all, haha…"

Tiki laughs. "I'm from here, actually. Archanea."

Archanea? Oh. The older days of the continent.

"But not many people know that. I moved many years ago to Valm for my studies. Now I'm back here. But that's enough about me."

Robin looks at her, confused.

"Robin. Would you like to go out to get coffee together in a little bit?"

Robins heart leaped with joy and panic. Her brain is fried. She tries to speak but words won't come out.

Tiki smiles again. "It okay if you don't want to. I was just wondering if you were up for it..."

Robin laughs nervously. "Y-yeah, sure! I'll go! Sorry, I-I'm a bit tired still. I'll see you!"

Robin runs off in Nowi's direction as soon as the last word was spoken.

"But I wasn't finished…" Tiki chuckles.

Nowi bounces up and down. "You did it! That's my girl, Robin!"

Nowi pats her back. Robins face is red all over. She's breathing heavily.

She hears Tiki's voice ring over the courtyard. "See you in an hour, Robin!"

She replies back. "Y-yeah!"

* * *

She walks to the bus station to see Tiki already there. She's on her phone. It has a divine dragon charm and a brand of the exalt on it. How cute.

Tiki notices her and waves. Robin waves awkwardly back.

The bus arrives right when Robin stood next to Tiki. They both walk on and take a seat.

Tiki turns off her phone and faces Robin.

"Robin...I want to get to know you better."

Robin nods. Her soft voice pierced her heart.

"I'm a child of Naga. You're a child of Grima. We have a lot in common. And your aura is very soothing."

Robin laughs. "Haha, soothing aura. I get that a lot from my brother too."

Tiki nods. "It's true. Your aura-no, your soul...and even your brothers...reminds me of someone I loved dearly."

Robin laughs nervously. The bus stops right in front of the coffee shop. "Our stop," Robin says, getting up from her seat.

Tiki follows her off, and they were back outside, In the summer heat. The coffee smell soothes Robin. It's going to be okay.

They walk in, talking. "So, who's this someone?," Robin says, looking at the line occasionally for signals to move up.

"Marth," Tiki replies, closing her eyes.

Robin winces. THE Marth? Hero King of Archanea?

"Oh. That's...awesome. You were friends with Marth?"

"Yes. And you remind me of him. I had to talk to you. I hope that I didn't scare you back on the bus, or back at the school campus."

Robin smiles and gives Tiki a playful pssssht. "It's nothing! I've actually wanted to talk to you too. I was just too nervous."

Tiki looks down at the ground. "Me too." She laughs. "But now we're talking like we're best friends."

Robin laughs too. "Yeah. We are. I guess we naturally click."

"Next!," the cashier says.

Robin chuckles. It's Gaius.

He smiles slyly. He's ready to tease the hell out of these two socially awkward girls."What can I get you ladies today? Couples usually get the-"

Robin interrupted him nervously. "We're just friends! I'll get the uh...chocolate mocha! How about you, Tiki?"

"I'll get the same."

Gauis smiles slyly again. "I was about to say couples usually get the same thing. Makes you two look suspicious. Hot? Cold?"

Robin frowns at the candy-obsessed man. "Cold."

"Cold as well."

Gaius laughs and yells the order back, and suddenly everyone was at work.

Robin is red, but Tiki watches them make the coffee like nothing ever happened.

Gauis calls their order a minute later, and they both pick up their drinks at the side. Gauis brings Robin closer to him and whispers a tiny "Good luck" in her ear.

Robin smiles ear to ear and walked to their table by the window. The street is buzzing with cars and teens getting from point a to point b. Tiki looks fascinated by it all.

She looks back at Robin. She begins to speak. "Robin, you don't mind if I follow you around campus? I don't know it very well."

Gauis looks over to Robin. He mouths the words 'say yes!'

"Yeah! I'll guide you. What's your classes?"

Tiki pulls out her schedule. It's identical to her own.

Robin smiles ear to ear. "I can guide you most of the day! We have almost all of the same classes!"

Tiki sighs with relief. "Good. I was hoping so."

Robin sips her mocha, making Tiki remember she has one as well. Tiki picks hers up with both hands, making Robin giggle a little. Tiki blushes a little. "It's a habit…"

Gauis looks over. "Nowi is gonna get a kick outta this when I tell her."

They spent forever talking about their lives. Tiki told her a lot about her life with other dragons and her mother.

"So Naga just left you with some crusty dragon dude?"

Tiki nods. "Well, yes. Gotoh was a good caregiver though. And besides, I got out thanks to Mar-Mar and Ban-Ban."

Robin giggles again. "Marth and Banter?" She recalls Nowi talking about him.

Tiki blushes. "Ah! Force of habit. But yes. Bantu, to be more exact."

Tiki reaches for Robin's hand. Robin let's her take it. Tiki puts it near her chest and closes her eyes. Robin freaks out just a little.

"Mar-Mar…"

Robin looks at her with a curious look. "Um...Tiki?"

Tiki opens her eyes. "Ah! Robin! I'm sorry! I just...ugh…"

Her head hits the table. Robin jumps up out of her seat. "Tiki! Are you-"

Suddenly, she hears snoring.

With a deep sigh, Robin scoops her up. Gauis came over to the table and threw away their cups. He watches them walk out, and Libra walk in.

Libra looks at Gauis. "What happened?"

Gauis chuckled. "A friendship has blossomed."

* * *

She held Tiki in her hands at the bus stop. She then sits Tiki down, and let her head lean on her.

Her snoring was light and adorable.

Robin sighs and looks at her sleep. She admires everything about her. "Tiki. The bus is coming. You gotta wake up."

Tiki mummers in her sleep. "It's coming in 5 minutes...I'll sleep for a little but longer…"

Robin jumps a little. She can talk directly in her sleep?

Tiki was on point. In exactly did minutes, the bus was there. She woke up and giggled. "Sorry if I fell asleep on you suddenly. It happens from time to time."

Still shook from Tiki's reply, she laughs nervously. "It's fine. I'm more worried about what you did before falling asleep."

Tiki's face is red. "That...ah...I…"

Robin walks in the bus. "It's no biggie. Let's go back to campus."

Tiki nods. "Yes. And you can introduce me to everyone."

She smiles at Robin. Yet another person she can trust.


End file.
